Code Ranma
by The Eternal Dragon
Summary: After being trapped in a virtual world Ranma is finally freed but who is heshe now? Ranma has two sets of memories and must decide who heshe is now.


It was supposed to be a simple virtual game that was supposed to be tested. She had told Ranma that it was a martial arts simulator but he didn't want to play games, they weren't manly. A cup of cold water and a mallet from Akane changed Ranma's mind quickly enough though simulator. Akane so wished that she had listened to Ranma now instead of forcing her fiancée into it.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ms. Tendo." One of the technicians repeated for the umpteenth time to virtually dead ears. Ranma was gone and it was all her fault. The factory that served as the laboratory was going to be shut down and the sealed off. Ranma was lost and nothing was going to bring the martial artist back.  
  
Code Ranma  
By The Eternal Dragon  
eternaldragonhotmail.com  
Chapter 1  
5/24/04  
  
"Welcome to Earth." Jeremy said as e reached his hand out to the smiling Aelita.  
  
"Thank you, Jeremy." Aelita said as she took the proferred hand and climbed to her feet and out of the scanner. She hugged Jeremy tightly, happy to be free of Lyoko forever. Happy, a new feeling that she didn't experience on Lyoko but here on Earth she did and it was all Jeremey made it out to be.  
  
Yumi, Urick, Od and Jim all smiled happily as they watched the two hug. All of their hard work was worth just seeing their friend materialized and the threat of Xanna soon to be over for good.  
  
"One last thing we have to do." Jeremy said as Aelita and him pulled apart. "Return to the past."  
  
"But why?"Yumi asked.  
  
"Return to the past?" Jim asked confused.  
  
"After each time in Lyoko we would be sent back to the past at the beginning of when we went to Lyoko that time.? Jeremy explained.  
  
"How will that effect Aelita?" Ulrick asked, worried about what would happen to their friend.  
  
"Why do we even have to?" Od asked.  
  
"To get his job back." Jeremy said.  
  
"Is it possible to get into the system and reconfigure the programs for it?" Yumi asked.  
  
"I believe it will be a piece of cake." Jeremy said.  
  
Aelita watched as Jeremy now sat at the control console with everyone gathered around anxiously awaiting the news. Something was bothering Aelita though, something tugging at memories that she shouldn't have. Maybe memories from being activated before Jeremy and the others found Lyoko. The idea seemed plausible at first but the more that she thought about it the less likely it seemed.  
  
"Finished." Jeremy said, "Like I thought, a piece of cake. Is everybody ready?"  
  
Everyone nodded including Aelita though something kept telling her that something was going to happen, something she wasn't prepared for. As the energy coursed through everybody as their trip into the past began something happened to Aelita. Memories, memories that she felt didn't belong to her but did at the same time filled her being. A whole different life as the world's best martial artist including killing a god for the person she loved, the person he loved. The life that Aelita was watching was that of a young man who went through so much pain and hardships. She remembered all the times on Lyoko when she was pressed the most that instincts would take over and she would do stuff that she would think impossible.  
  
She remembered climbing into the scanner as the young martial artist and being virtualized but something happened while being scanned. Zanna attacked the programs and the transfer was messed up trapping Ranma there.  
  
Then memories of Jeremy and the time on Lyoko washed through her mind, as the feelings that she had for the boy with glasses filled her heart. The memories of the martial artist combined with the girl trapped on Lyoko changing the young redhead but at the same time leaving her the same Aelita.  
  
The light faded and she opened her eyes to see Jeremy supporting her with a worried look.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"I am now." Aelita replied with a smile. 


End file.
